A Short Story About Jason and Reyna
'Sorry Jeyna shippers this is not a Jeyna story. Just a little drabble of mine. COMPLETE Part of the Hunter's Little Collection of Fanfiction works ' The crisp night air created frost patterns on the window, when Jason leaned in close his breath could be seen on the purple tinted glass. "Grace, are you listening?" Jason jerked his head away from the window and back at that familiar voice he'd heard since he was twelve. She'd come to camp about that time too, a love hate relationship. Fighting. Arguing. Laughing. And suddenly they were best friends. "Sorry Reyna," He murmured. "Just hard to stay away from the window. Weird that it's so cold in the summer." "Well, the gods must be having a weather mix up." Reyna picked up a mug of cocoa and took a sip. He smiled at her drink choice, chocolate was her favorite. "Now as I was saying...the centurions will have to lead their cohorts to the far west exit while we have the Vulcan heroes rebuild from 2 the rubble. Hopefully they will be done by sunset so we can have our War Games." Jason nodded absently, fiddlingwith the handle to his cup, which held steaming apple cider. "Of course. And Hannibal can't be held in the pen for more than 24 hours or he gets..." "Cranky." Reyna finished. "So, I suggest we move him to the far left gate and have one of the probatios take him for a walk. Then, when that is done pherhaps the Vulcan engineers will have completed their task?" "With luck." "Fortuna," Reyna muttered sweeping her hair behind her hair, as if she'd done that many times before. And it was true, when going into battle and having to attend so many praetor-ish things she'd learned to braid her hair quickly and to leap out of the shower with 30 seconds to get to the Senate House. Jason stirred his cocoa with a spoon and studied a map of New Rome and Camp Jupiter. Reyna tilted her head and watched as Jason moved the maps on the table around. "No...no..." He kept muttering. "Jason," Reyna finally spoke after a bit. "Yeah?" "I'm...I'm sensing that this war is not over." She bit her lip and picked at a hangnail. Jason stood up all the way, un-hunching his back. He laughed as if Reyna was playing games, which she rarely did. "Of course it's over! That's impossible thinking. You saw me topple Saturn's Black Throne" He grinned. "Be at ease." Reyna slammed her mug on the table, causing the contents inside to spill over. "I will not 'be at ease'!" She balled her fingers into fists. "Jason, this is serious." She sat down and took a few deep calming breaths. Jason moistened his lips. He was listening. "So...what makes you think Saturn is alive?" Reyna shook her head slightly. "No...no. It's...I can't remember exactly but..." She so ok her head then walked to the bookshelf. With her long nimble fingers she pulled out a dusty grey book. Jason coughed as the dust reached his nose and eyes when Reyna brought it over. "What- cough- is that -cough." "The Second Attack in the Great Olympian War," Reyna read the title aloud. She turned title to read the summary. "The frontal and hidden attacks from the Giants and the earthborn." Jason arched his eyebrows. "Second attack?" Reyna snapped her fingers. "I remember now! The Titan war was merely a distraction the first time, well if they had succeeded the Giants, the first born would take over. There was a phase two, and...it's about to happen again. After Saturn the very Earth would rise..." Jason almost did a spit take. "THE EARTH," He repeated. Reyna stood and started walking for the door, "Unfortunately it's true. I bid you not to tell any of our Roman soldiers." She sighed. "It would only cause unwanted and unnecessary chaos." "You bid me?" Jason laughed. "It is not a laughing manner." Reyna replied sharply. There was a touch of faint amusement in her voice, but of course Jason was sure he imagined it. "If the camp were attacked, how could we not tell our fellow Romans?" Jason wondered. "That will not be for awhile now." Reyna had moved closer somehow, her breath could be felt on Jason's nose. "Reyna?" Jason sucked in his breath, uncomfortably, feeling cornered. "Let's forget the camp for one second Jason." She urged. "Think about us for one moment." Her eyes pleaded with him, full and brown. Jason paled, then as slowly as he could pushed his chair away. "I...I think I should go back to my place...it's getting late and I wouldn't want to impose." He scrambled to his feet, awkwardly running a hand through his hair, not daring to meet the Praetor's eyes. Without a word from Reyna, he turned and left. Sorry that was sad~Category:FanfictionCategory:HunterofArtemis12 Category:Hunter's little collection of Fanfiction Category:Short